The Adventures of Natalia Warden and Hal Talon 2
by Katlana Child
Summary: Agent Warden and Talon are together and are aiming to abolish a brutal hunt that happens every year to a group called the Refugees. During the whole case, they also discover more about Hal's past. -Sequel!-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's here! The sequel! I'm going to reply to Haltalia Chapter Nineteen reviews right...Now!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-LaylaaSkiesOfBlue**  
**Thank you for just those words. I feel so much better already. Thanks for liking the first story! I think you'll like this one too! :D THANK YOU!**

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
**Oh my gosh, this made me smile! Well, I'm 1997, but I have a 1991 Brother who is all about being from the 90's, so I know about all of the 90's stuff. And I know, right! I mean, I don't believe in 2012. If it does happen, I bet it'll just be, like, Taxes Increase and Gas Prices Increase as well. :) Thank you so much for the comfort! You're awesome. And thanks for the review reply too!**

**-mozzi-girl (Beast!)**  
**Haha, that makes me feel special...In a way! Haha, and this is coming from a girl who can watch Titanic and laugh at others crying. I'm sorry, but that's just how Shelbeast rolls...And never cries. *sigh* My mom makes fun of me for it and purposely brings me to sad movies and watches my move every time someone dies or something happens. Gotta love her. Thanks for the comforting words. They really helped out! I feel so much better just knowing you guys are caring enough to send me reviews with words that give me fuzzies. :) Thank you!**

**So, I read over yesterday's post and thought, 'Someone needs a naaaaap!' Haha, I was over-reacting about it just a bit. I mean, yeah, I am kind of scared, but it has to happen sometime. And if it does...You know...It'll happen. And like what But I Have Promises To Keep said; I have survived a bunch of crap in my life, including 2000, 1999, Swine Flu, and I am determined to survive 2012. :) **

**Plus, if I have to say something about the drill yesterday...It was the awesomest role-play ever. :D **

**So, to move on to other random, happy stuff...Anyone here heard of a group called Starkid? Well, they are a musical theater company. Correction; awesome musical theater company. Well, just a week ago, they came out with their newest musical Holy Musical Bman and I bought the soundtrack and I've fallen in love with it. :) Just had to say that.**

**The beginning is a little...Eh...But I think it's a good start. I apologize for any grammatical errors in advance. :)**

**I'll try to work on Le Caza soon. Thank you to everyone who sent kind words, reviews, or are just reading. Let's face it; YOU'RE ALL AWESOME! :D**

* * *

"_Kai!" I called. My uncle stood in front of me, smiling. His arms were open, expecting a generous hug...Something I was determined to give. When I ran up to him, something happened. His face scrunched up and he was in serious pain. He gasped loudly and fell to his knees. Before my eyes, his arm twitched viciously as a thin sheet of medal blanketed it. As soon as the process was finished, he raised his arm and a bolt of electricity shot though. He cried out in pain and I reached out to save him...When I heard a voice in the distance calling my name. _

"_Natalia!"_

_It was Hal. Was he in danger too? I looked around, turning away from Kai. "Hal! Hal where are you?" I yelled out and got a reply._

"_Nat, honey, wake up!"_

_What? Wake...Up...?_

_Suddenly, the world around me began to shake. My heart collapsed as cracks appeared, tearing through the solid, white ground. I tried to find somewhere safe, but this whole room was just white...With no protection against anything like this. I began to run...Run so fast that I almost tripped over my own two feet._

"_Hal!" I screamed, "Hal!"_

_Then...Everything was dark..._

"Natalia, wake up!" Hal said in a frightened whisper. For a second, I thought I was back in the forest, the night Kai died. No...I was on my couch, Hal standing over me, looking more worried than anything.

"Hal?"

"Thank goodness," he sighed, "Nat, are you alright?"

"What happened?" I asked, feeling like I had gotten hit by a truck.

"Your fever, remember?" he asked, running his hand along my cheek. "You were also having a nightmare."

"Nightmare?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. It wouldn't go that far, assuming I was sick.

"Yeah, you were calling out my name, as well as Kai's," Hal said, and knelt next to me. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"I miss him," I replied solemnly. "I really miss him."

"I understand, Nat. I really do. But please, try to get some sleep. You're burning up. I already called a doctor and..."

"Hal..."

He gave me a quizzical look. "Yes?"

"What's going on?"

At this point, he kinda flipped out. "Oh no...Do you remember anything?"

"I...I only remember the night I was released from the hospital."

Hal sighed and gently brushed my hair back from my now sweaty face. "Well, you slept in the night after you came back. You asked if I could drop the kids off at Amy's house and I did. When I came back, you were thrashing about, screaming something about Kai. When I tried to wake you up, you were really warm. For the past few days, you've been slipping in and out of sleep and having constant nightmares."

"I've been out for a few days?" I asked, still unsure about this whole thing. I mean, I remember being sick...That's really it.

"Yeah, and I've been here since. I hope you don't mind..."

"I don't...Not at all." He smiled gently and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Hal...Are we...Together?"

He froze up a bit and then sighed heavily. "You know what, it's really your choice. But in my mind...Yes."

I nodded and my eyes felt heavy again. Maybe I wouldn't remember anything from this conversation either. Hal gave me a comforting smile and stood up. "Like I said, get some sleep. I'll be here the whole time if you need something, alright?"

I didn't reply...Only drift off into my definition of dream-land.

_Mal Fallon and Natara Fallon stood over a cradle, smiling down at a little toddler, asleep in the morning light; this had to be me. Natara leaned into Mal who wrapped an arm around her shoulder. _

"_Happy Birthday, Natalia," Natara whispered. _

"_Can you believe it? Our little girl is three!" Mal exclaimed quietly. He gave Natara a caring kiss on the cheek and she sighed dreamily._

"_Soon enough, she'll be sixteen and her daddy will be after every boyfriend she receives," Natara added, just as quietly._

_At that moment, Mal's phone buzzed audibly. He quickly reached for it and looked at the Caller ID. A serious look overwhelmed his face and he opened the cellular phone._

"_Captain, what's up?" he asked and the captain replied, rushing with her talking. "Can't you send Detective Blaise...Captain, this is extremely bad timing. Who will watch over Natalia?...I suppose I could as Mrs. Bartaugh, but...I know this is a serious matter, Captain, but it's Natalia's birthday and...Fine...We'll be over as soon as we can." He pocketed his phone and cursed under his breath._

"_Mal...What's wrong?" Natara asked, looking alarmed._

"_They found another body by that same killer. Captain Yeong won't let us stay home. We'll have to call Joe's wife and have her take Natalia until we finish this case."_

"_Mal, the last goose-chase we went on almost took up an entire day," Natara growled. "Leaving Natalia alone with Mrs. Bartaugh, though a kind person I believe she is, will only frighten our daughter."_

"_We have no choice, Nat."_

_Natara looked like she wanted to scream...To yell at Mal and blame him for everything. Instead, she just sighed and walked out of the room._

"_I'll go get ready..."_

_Blackness..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! :D I'm feeling really happy today! :D **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
**OH MY GOSH! STARKID BUDDIES! Haha! All of those references made me laugh! Yesterday in ASL, my brother, who also takes the class, raises his hand and asks, 'What is I wanna be, in Sign Language?' And I look back at him and we both smile and burst out into song. :) 'I wanna be, A STARSHIP RANGER!' Haha, great day in ASL that most likely made history! Dang, I wish I had your skills to combine several references into one sentence. In fact, the only quote I have in mind from HMB is this:**  
**Alfred: Who likes the circus?**  
**Batman (Bat Wayne...Bruce Man...DANGIT! :D): *looks to the side and smiles* Batman...**  
**Haha! Starkids forever, right? Thanks for the review!**

**-LaylaaSkiesOfBlue**  
**THANK YOU! :D Haha, we're going to learn more about what happened to Mal and Natara in the third story! Yeah, it's a while away, but I think the third story is going to be the . :D Thank you for the kind review! You're awesome!**

**-The Sarcastic Polar Bear**  
**Aw, thanks for the review! Even if it was a frowny face. You're awesome and I love your stories! :D **

**-mozzi-girl (The Beast!)**  
**I thought you'd like it, Beast! Haha! :) Haha! I know, Hal is so sweet! :) Thanks for the review!**

**SOOOOOOO! I wanted to share something that happened on Thursday. You all know this earthquake thing has torn me in two (Hotdog style...Not hamburger ;) ) and some of you know I have math at six in the morning. Well, on Thursday, I was half asleep as my teacher read the lesson. I take the same math class as my cousin and she sits in front of me. This particular day, I was totally out of it. I was practically asleep on my desk. After my teacher was done teaching, my cousin was conversing with her friend about math. (And remember, I'm asleep on my desk) and she starts tapping her foot on the ground, causing it to shake. **

**What do you suppose a paranoid girl did at this point? :)**

**I dove under the desk, just like practiced on Tuesday when we had the ShakeOut. All eyes fell on me as I crouched under my desk. My teacher began laughing and said, "At least Shelby's prepared!"**

**So yeah, Embarrassing moment of the week fulfilled. **

**I'm way better though! I mean, I still think about the quake, but not as much anymore. I kind of just let it slip from my head because I have other things to worry about. :)**

**Also, this is my last story update for the week. I decided that I would work on stories during the week and videos during the weekend and possibly on Friday night. :) I have trailers for every single volume (excluding Vol. 8) planned out. :) I want to work on all of them during my free days. Just for you guys. They won't be as cool as Vol. 2's trailer/music video/summary, but more along the lines of my Maskmaker trailer. :)**

**I always have something I want to say before I close, but I cannot remember it. If I do, I'll write it down so I can include it in the next update. **

**Thank you all for your support, words of kindness, and critique. :) You're all awesome and mi amigos! **

**Shelbeast out!**

**:D**

* * *

The next morning was very hard for me to actually get my butt off the couch. I was feeling much better...But very tired, weak, sore; you know, all of that good stuff. It was like being pregnant all over again. Only this time, I wouldn't get something beautiful out of it.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Hal greeted. He had totally taken over my house. Everything was spot-less clean and the smell of a gourmet breakfast was heavy in the air. I breathed it in and sighed as I took a seat at the table.

"Morning..." I replied and yawned.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap...But better. I didn't have a nightmare this time..."

Hal prepared a plate of toast, eggs (scrambled, of course! The only way I like to eat eggs) bacon and oranges on the side. He placed it in front of me and took a seat beside me.

"That's good," he said. "I don't like it when you're scared."

I smiled. "You're the cheesiest boyfriend I've ever had." As I slowly ate, he smiled slightly.

"So, does this mean we're a couple now?" he asked.

"I'm willing to give it a try if you are, Hun."

Hal chuckled and leaned over to kiss my cheek. As he did this, he stole an orange slice. "Good," he replied, "because you aren't getting rid of me until you're feeling on top of the world."

I smirked. "Cheesiest boyfriend."

I finished my breakfast rather quickly and trekked back to the couch. That's when I got the phone call.

"Ugh!" I growled as I pulled my ringing phone out of my pocket. "It's Chief Spencer. Hal, can you take this one?"

"Sure thing," he said and I tossed him the phone. He answered it quickly. "Hello? This is Hal Talon."

He walked into the other room, his voice fading into the distance. While he talked to Chief Spencer, I threw myself on the couch and sighed heavily. Hal continued for another minute and walked to the couch.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, handing the phone to me. I took it back and shrugged. "I could be doing better. Why do you ask?"

"Are you up for a stake out?" Hal asked.

"Stake out?" I asked, confused as to what he was getting at.

"Yeah. Something about a little girl being abducted and held hostage at this abandoned hotel..."

That got me out of my sick mode. Believe me, when kids were on the line, it didn't matter what state of health I was in. Sean used to call me Super Mommy because whenever I'd hear just the slightest cry coming from Tommy when he was little, I'd spring into action. When other kids were on the line, however, I'd think about what I would do if they were my own. Super Mommy was one dangerous, butt-kicking agent.

"Let's go," I said and I walked to my door and Hal chuckled.

"You might want to get dressed first, Nat," he called. I looked down at my ratty bathrobe and sighed heavily.

"Setbacks, setbacks," I muttered as I walked into my room.

-C.O.D-

Hal pulled up to a parking lot littered with S.W.A.T Vans and police cars. Nick, my old partner, stood at his car, his gun pulled out and a bullet-proof vest strapped on. He looked over at our car and gave me an annoyed look as he stormed over.

"Natalia," he growled as I stepped out, Hal by my side, "What are you doing?"

"I'm here to save that little girl," I snapped. "Why are you so concerned?"

"May I remind you that you were in the hospital for a week or so and after that, fell down with a very serious fever. Why are you here?"

Nick looked more paranoid than usual. He never liked Hal, I knew that. He also didn't like the fact that his new partner was a rookie who only liked the thrill of car-rides.

"Chief Spencer called," I replied, trying to calm down a bit. "I'm included in this stake-out."

"It's alright, Nick," Hal cut in. "If anything starts happening to her that would delay..."

"I didn't ask for your answer, Agent," Nick growled. "I'm not worried about you and your concern for my...Excuse me...YOUR partner!"

"Look, I understand my timing was bad," Hal said, keeping his mellow composure. "But it's both of our job to look after each other, and that includes Natalia. I trust how she's feeling right now, believe me."

A gunshot rang out from behind us and I glanced up at the hold hotel. On the highest floor, leaning out through the window was a man with a mask. I hated it when they wore masks.

"If any of you try to break in, I will have Abigail _killed _instantly. You understand?" he shouted through the window. "And I mean any of you!"

A tiny voice rang out, causing my blood to boil. "Please! Help me!"

The man flipped around and threw something. I couldn't see what, but it was something big enough to make the girl scream out in pain.

"We got to get up there!" I growled, trying to contain my fury.

"First of all, Nat," Nick began, "he said he would kill the girl if we moved in. Second, you don't even have a vest on! You can get killed."

"Nick, I've been through a lot this past year. I had a baby, I filed for divorce, I've been a single mother ever since, Hal and I went into a lone village, searching for my uncle, where we almost got killed. I also found Genevieve Collins's crazy sister and escaped a robot-guarded prison with my life intact. One little stake-out like this is just like riding a roller coaster. You need to get it over with."

Nick glared at me. "Nat, it's always the simple things that will get you killed."

I scoffed and looked towards Hal. "Hal, get the vests out of the trunk..."

"Sure thing," he replied and walked off. Nick pulled me aside and whispered harshly.

"What is with you and Mr. Miami Agent?"

I sighed. "Nick...Honestly, it's none of your business. I know you really want me to be happy and such, and I am!"

"You're dating him...Aren't you..."

I nodded. "Yes, I am. And let me just say...When no one else could care for me; He did. He's a great guy. Nick and I am happy. Please, don't make this harder than it seems."

"It's kind of hard," he growled.

"Why?"

"Because you've never had the girl you loved almost killed and yet, in the aftermath, drift and fall into the arms of some fake, wannabe, super spy!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I know I said I wasn't going to write on the weekends. Well, I lied. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
**Actually, you do! :D Plastic Killer/Fork told me that the most successful stories have love triangles. Look at Hunger Games and Twilight. (Peeta, Gale, Katniss and Edward, Jacob, Bella.) Just thought that I should apply that. :) **  
**Anyway, on with the reply. Haha, Sour Grape Snape. Aww! I love Joe Moses. :) And I can't think of a comeback. This means I have to watch them again because I gotta get back to Hogwarts! (Haha! Did that even work?) Thanks for the review!**

**-LaylaaSkiesOfBlue**  
**Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked my embarrassing story. :D**

**-The Sarcastic Polar Bear**  
**Thank you! :D**

**-mozzi-girl (The Beast of all Beasts!)**  
**Just saying, anyone with an accent wins. :) Even if it WAS fake. Aw, thank you! You're quite epic yourself, Beast. Thanks for the review! You're awesome.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. They motivated me to write this chapter. :) Anyway, some research went into this and this does drag on for a bit, and I promise I'll get more into the actual plot later. :)**

**Okay! I finally remember what I was going to tell ya'll.**

**When I drive to school or to my grandmas, my dad always takes the same route. Well, on that route, there just so happens to be little signs up for the election for the city council, I guess. Well, one poster caught my eye; Go For Greene! I'm not lying, that is what the actual sign says! It made me a little sad, but it was TOTALLY AWESOME!**

**The other thing on the route was a Maskmaker reference that I thought was just crazy! There are these conjoined buildings. Most of them are dentistry places. Anyway, there were two that were connected together and one said, 'Eric M.' and the other said, 'Brian R.' My little bro actually pointed this out to me and said, "Hey Shelby, look! It's the Maskmaker's Dentist!" Pretty sweet, right?**

**Thanks for the support and reviews! They always make my day a little more special. You're all awesome! :D**

* * *

I stared at Nick in disbelief.

"_Because you've never had the girl you loved almost killed and yet, in the aftermath, drift and fall into the arms of some fake, wannabe, super spy!" _

It didn't take an Einstein to figure out what he meant by that. "Nick," I began slowly as Hal joined my side, two bullet-proof vests in his grip.

"Just put on the vest and don't do anything stupid, Agent," Nick growled and turned away. As he walked off, Hal bit his lower lip.

"Did...Did I interrupt something?" he asked.

"Well," I said, "I wouldn't exactly say interrupted; just scared Nick off."

"If you need to talk to him alone, Nat, go ahead. I'm not stopping you from talking to your friend."

I smiled towards Hal. "Thanks, but it doesn't matter at the moment. We have a little girl to save and a man to put behind bars."

"Not so fast," Chief Spencer's voice rang out. I almost flinched, but caught myself. Believe me, I liked my Chief. He acted as an uncle towards me, always trying to make sure I wasn't involved in anything that would get myself killed without my knowledge. But when the Chief himself stopped a hostage situation, things were about to get real nasty.

"Agent Warden...Talon, I believe you're both doing well," he said, looking towards me. Chief Spencer was a broad shouldered man in his mid thirties. His dark, brown hair was spiked up in a more formal manor. He always wore a suit and tie to complete his stern, yet caring demeanor.

"Look," Hal began defensively, "if this is about Natalia being out on the field..."

"Actually, it isn't," Chief Spencer sighed. "I believe Ms. Warden is feeling better. But this is more of a serious matter. You two will not be assisting the rescue of this little girl..."

"Chief, with all do respect," I said, trying not to hint at an argument, "I made myself a promise that I would get this little girl home safely."

"And we have the S.W.A.T Team here for that matter, Natalia. The little girl will be fine," Chief Spencer replied anxiously. "I need you two to head down to South Beach. The body of a teenager has just been found and according to DNA samples...The teenager is the hostage's sister."

I raised an eyebrow. "So wait...The dead teenager on South Beach is the little girl's older sister."

Chief Spencer nodded. "Correct. And I need my two top agents to head down there and investigate. After, you will both head to the victim's house. By then, the little girl should be home."

"Have you even notified the parent's of their daughter's death?" Hal asked.

"No. Which is why you two will be doing the dirty work."

I absolutely hated informing parents of their child's untimely death. It just made me sick to the stomach.

I remember the first child victim I took a part in. It was when Tommy was one and Sean was still my husband. The child, a young boy around three, was abducted by his father and killed. It was sickening. Nick and I found the little boy in a garbage bag in an abandoned lot. Chief Spencer assigned us to break the news to the parents. I couldn't. I opened my mouth to tell the sobbing mother, but the words wouldn't form. Nick had to take over while I stood in shock.

That night, I hugged Tommy close and that's when it all started happening.

I've had a problem for years now and it didn't start until that day. I could never tell the difference between reality and fantasy when it came to child victims. My mind always jumbled the two together and instead of the real victim's face, I'd see Tommy or Brynn. Nick and Hal were the only ones who knew about this.

In conclusion...I always hated Child Murders.

When Hal and I arrived at South Beach, we were greeted by the cold appearance of Crime Scene Tape. In the middle of the tape was a teenager who looked around fifteen to seventeen. I couldn't spot any visible wounds, but I did see a thin, silver object protruding from her neck.

Hal and I stepped past the tape and walked over to the girl. My stomach churned with every step. Our forensic tech, Marley, approached us.

"Hey Natalia, Hal," she greeted. "So, here's what Trevor and I think what happened." As she said this, our other tech, Trevor, joined her side. Trevor had sandy, messy hair and blue eyes while Marley had light, golden brown hair and hazel eyes. The two were socially awkward as children, but fell in love with forensics in high school. The two were almost inseparable, counting that they were fraternal twins. I always liked the them.

"There's a dart in the girl's, who we have identified to be Haley Reynolds, neck. Obviously, a dart isn't enough to just kill someone; so of course, it's poisoned," Trevor explained.

"Poisoned, huh?" Hal said. "Do you know what poison was used?"

"It's very similar to the poison the British used during the second world war, which caused sweating, salivation, muscle twitching, retching, and defaecation. It's quite extraordinary, really. I didn't know you could find those darts anymore," Trevor said with a nod.

"Yes," Marley continued. "Her blood pressure and pulse slowed down within thirty minutes before she died."

I took this all into thought. "Trevor, just estimate, how much would one of these darts cost?"

"Well, I'm assuming they're very illegal," he answered. "So they must cost more than a normal dart would. I'm guessing somewhere between 13 to 18 thousand dollars. Maybe even a little more."

"I see," I said with a nod. I then turned to Hal. "This crime was personal."

"How can you decipher that?" Hal asked, confused.

"Put yourself in the killer's shoes, Hal. You just wasted almost 18 thousand dollars on a poison dart. Would you waste that on just anyone?"

"When you say it like that," Hal answered, "No, I wouldn't. So you're suggesting our killer knew the victim?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

Marley nodded. "That's a solid theory, Natalia. Trevor and I will double check on everything and report back to the lab later."

Hal and I thanked the techs and headed back to the car. Once inside, I sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Hal asked. "That was some really good guessing."

"I know," I replied. "I...I just don't want to tell the parents that their daughter was killed by dart poison used to kill sheep and goats way back when."

"It'll be fine, Nat," Hal assured. "If you feel more comfortable, you can wait in the car while I inform, or I can just talk the whole time."

"You're a good friend, Hal. But I need to get over my fear."


	4. Chapter 4

**I swear, writing is like therapy. :)**

**-But I Have Promises To Keep (Fellow Starkid!)**  
**Hey! And I have to agree. I mean, I tried reading Twilight, and I do admit, it is well written...But it is a lot about romance and I crave action-y stuff. And Hunger Games is really good. I really liked that, mainly because romance was a part of it, but the characters were extremely likable. :) It actually had one of those unpredictable love triangles that had me almost on the edge of my seat! :D Great book! Thanks for the review!**

**-LaylaaSkiesOfBlue**  
**"Go For Greene!" :) It was kind of like...Wow...What the heck! And thanks for your kind words! I needed it today! :D**

**-mozzi-girl (Beastly!)**  
**Have to admit, when you called me Shelbeast, I burst out laughing. Few people...Okay, I'm lying, my whole class now calls me that and it makes me laugh every time someone does. :) It's such a cool nickname. In fact, today, we had this unit on Alcohol during science and my teacher made us wear goggles that distorts your vision and makes you act drunk. My teacher had to pull names out of a hat to see who would go first and guess what my friends were chanting? 'Shelbeast...Shelbeast...Shelbeast!' Guess who got to act drunk first? Shelbeast...Shelbeast...Shelbeast! :D It was pretty wicked. Though, I believe my friend has a pretty cool nickname too! (Eliza+Animal= ELIZARD!) So, whenever we use this Smart Board where students can actually interact using these small devices to text in answers, my friends and half of the class always types in Shelbeast and I always type in Elizard. Hehe, and you are the beast of all beasts! :D Your review just made my day. YOU ARE AMAZING! :D**

**Anyway, I was having a really bad day today. I mean, I'll try to keep it short because I don't like taking up time introducing.**

**Got back to school today and rumors were already flying around about me being a S-L-U-T. :( Yeah, pretty rough. According to the rumors, I 'slept' with some guys in my class. You all know that this isn't true. Sure, the guys did come over to my house, but to hang with my bro...Not me. So, the rumors were a bit devastating to deal with. Then, the last two hours...My friend and I started fighting again. I'll admit, I'm the one to blame for starting the fight and I guess I just snapped or something because she was just having fun and I just started yelling at her. I feel horrible, but I'm a prideful person. I'm not apologizing just yet.**

**There is a lot of stuff you guys don't know about me. (You probably know a lot of this already...)**  
**For one, I'm Emo. Yes...I do cut. It became a really bad habit and I'm trying to stop. **  
**I used to be anorexic.**  
**I am suicidal.**  
**I tend to speak my mind in not the friendliest way.**  
**When I get hurt, I get really mean. And I'm not saying name-calling mean...I hurt the other person too. I'm such an idiota some time and I regret it all!**  
**Also, I have a bad mouth. Whenever I get pissed, I start cursing to myself and I do get aggressive and punch lockers, walls, or I kick in lockers.**  
**If I'm gossiped about, I make the gossiper's life a living heck. **  
**If I like a boy and I learn that my enemy likes him too...I give up. Because there is no way I can win.**  
**I wake up every morning thinking, 'I can't go anywhere without make-up...'**  
**I have tried so hard to lose weight, that I'm struggling between going back to anorexia.**  
**I'm a Juggalette. **  
**I am rebellious.**  
**I am a loner.**  
**I hate socializing.**  
**I spend a lot of time on my computer or just sitting alone in my room.**  
**I hate being told what to do.**

**Anyway...That's really what I haven't told any of my school friends; besides the Suicidal thing. In fact, I announced that today when my friend and I were fighting. It caught the attention of some of my friends and they were a bit shocked...But they were also suspecting it. **

**I think ya'll already knew about the anorexia and being a loner.**

**Sorry for dragging on. Imma stop right here because I don't feel like complaining anymore.**

**Ya'll are too awesome for the support you give every time I present my worldly problems. You are the best, every single one of you! :D Thank you!**

* * *

The hardest trial of being an agent, not only seeing victims, but talking to their family. When you do this, you have to be the strong point, even when you're hurting too. You need to be there to make sure they understand, even when you don't.

So when Hal and I arrived at the Reynolds home, still no sign of the little girl, my heart felt heavy.

"Hal, they lost both of their kids in one day," I said. "If I were the parents, I wouldn't want anyone to speak to me about it."

Hal sighed and tapped the steering wheel. "Nat, I know you don't like this. I don't either. But this is the only thing we can actually do at the moment. Just telling them that we've found their other daughter, Haley, will give them some sort of comfort; even if it is pain."

"Really? Because if someone told me that Brynn was murdered by..."

Hal nudged me. "Hun, you're getting ahead of yourself again. Don't think like that. You'll start acting up."

"But it's true! We're cops, Hal. We work for the law. Working for the law involves risks that need to be taken."

Hal sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Nat, I'm giving you a choice; You can stay in the car while I explain what happened and we can come back for an investigation later-or-you can get over this trial and tag along. I don't want to force you into doing anything you don't want to do."

I sighed as well and followed Hal's actions. "Well...I mean...I do want to help, Hal. But you know...I can't. I know I said I wanted to do this to get over my fear but now that I'm actually here..."

"It's hard for you," he finished and took my hand in his. "I understand, Nat. I've been placed in this position too many times when I was younger. I know how hard it can be and I want you to know that I have your back, alright?"

"Alright...I...I guess I'll..."

I was cut off by the sound of sirens as a police car pulled up. I looked back, confused as to what was happening. Inside the car was Nick himself and Chief Spencer. A young girl sat in the back, crying. Chief Spencer continued talking to Nick for a few more minutes before getting out and strolling to our car. He motioned for Hal to roll down the windows and he looked directly at me.

"Well, Agent," he said, "I thought it would be necessary to tell you that Nick managed to save Maren Reynolds from her abductor who ended up shooting himself before we got to him. The man's name was Kevin Schultz. Sound familiar?"

It did. Suddenly, the painful memory threw itself into my head.

_Nick and I ran through an apartment building, a man was holding a gun to his wife's head. He had already shot and killed their three-month-old daughter-which terrified me. He kept throwing profanity towards Nick and I and Nick just rolled his eyes._

"_Okay, Kevin," he called, "you already killed the baby. You don't need to kill your wife too."_

_Kevin twitched viciously. His finger tensed on the trigger and he mumbled something that was too inaudible. _

"_Come on, Kevin, speak up!" Nick called, raising his gun. "I don't want to shoot ya."_

"_Cheaters...Liars...Thievery..." he muttered and twitched again. Chief Spencer had warned us that Kevin had some psychological disorder and to be aware at all times. Besides pulling the trigger on his daughter, the most dangerous thing he was doing at the moment was muttering strange things that just about meant anything._

"_Who cheated?" I asked calmly and the wife shook her head._

"_I did! I didn't mean to...A lot of alcohol was involved..."_

"_You weren't supposed to be drinking!" Kevin shouted, the first thing that had made sense during the whole chase. "You promised you would stop! And now...You're pregnant with some other man's kid?"_

"_Kevin, please calm down!" Nick shouted. "We can get a divorce filed for you and you can receive lots of money."_

"_Since when has encouraging divorce been an option?" I growled. At the time, just the thought of leaving Sean was horrible. At the time...I was so in love that it had dulled my romantic intellect._

"_Since the husband became a killer," Nick hissed and nodded towards Kevin. "Come on, Buddy. I'm sure the sound of rolling in money sounds so much better than spending a lifetime in jail for murder."_

"_I don't want money!" Kevin shouted, tightening his grip on his wife. "I want my wife. But she doesn't want me!"_

"_I...I...Love you!" she cried, now struggling in his arms._

"_You can get another?" Nick suggested, but that pulled a string. Kevin roared ferociously and pointed the gun at Nick, firing a brutal shot. Nick, being the brave idiot he was, took the bullet like a man. Thank goodness it had only punctured his lung or I would have killed myself that night just thinking about me causing the death of my own partner._

"_Nick!" I called. From the ground he shook his head and looked towards Kevin. 'Right,' I thought. 'I have to stay focused.' I flipped back around to Kevin, who was now stroking his wife's hair. _

"_You were the love of my life..." He whispered and she thrashed about, trying to set herself free. "You are my angel..."_

"_Kevin, please let her go," I shouted, my gun now trained on him._

"_You deserve to die..." he said, his voice becoming darker. "You deserve to rot in Hell for the pain you have caused. You deserve nothing more than to endure the same fate Elizabeth did."_

"_Kevin!" she cried, tears now streaming down her cheeks. I couldn't handle it anymore. My finger slipped and the bullet was released. It clipped Kevin in the shoulder and his blood sprayed across the wall. He let out a grunt of pain before turning back to his wife and shooting towards her. _

"Nat," Hal said, shaking me slightly. "Anyone in there?"

I blinked, the memory fading away. "Wh-What?"

"You looked a little spaced," Chief Spencer replied, frowning slightly. "Are you alright, Agent?"

"Yeah...Just reminiscing," I replied. "So...After murdering his wife and daughter and maybe second child...He finally ended his own life?"

"It seems that way. We'll have autopsy reports in tomorrow to double check to see if he was on drugs. You know, we didn't exactly charge him with anything, because of his condition. He was sent to an institute and maybe something just snapped that caused him to kidnap Maren Reynolds."

"Is he a close friend to the family?" I asked.

"No. Maren said she had never seen Kevin before."

"She's just a kid, though," I replied. "You know, I never knew any of my parent's friends before I was sixteen."

Chief Spencer nodded. "Then feel free to question the parents. But please, be subtle. They just lost their daughter and their regaining their other one. It's been one heck of a day for both of them."

"I'll say..." I muttered and stepped out of the car, Hal following my lead. "Chief...Would you mind if I led Maren inside? I think she'd be more comfortable with a woman officer leading her."

"You know more about children than I do, Agent," Chief Spencer responded with a nod. As soon as I took this action, I walked over to the squad car with the little girl inside. Nick tried to ignore me as I opened the back door and knelt to the little girl's height.

"Hey there," I greeted. "My name is Natalia. Your name is Maren right?"

Instead of responding with simple words, she hugged me. I was a bit shocked, but welcomed the warm hug. She was still shaking, tears etching her pale cheeks. Some of her white-blond hair fell into my face and I sighed. She smelled like blood.

"Thank you..." she whispered a thousand times into my ear and I just felt overwhelmed by this all. "Thank you...Thank you...Thank you..."


	5. Chapter 5

**And thus, the plot is further delayed. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-The Sarcastic Polar Bear**  
**Thank you! :D **

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
**Thanks for the advice! I have to agree. At least once a year I get to work with underprivileged kids and they are the sweetest people you can actually talk to. :) Thanks again! :D **

**-LaylaaSkiesOfBlue**  
**Aw, thanks! And I know...A lot of that was a bit shocking, yet 100% true. I'm trying to change though. :) Thank you. For everything. :D**

**-Oryt**  
**I'm laughing...Hysterically. :D I tend to get stalked a lot. No joke! :D In fact, my friend and I were just sitting on a side walk and a car pulled up to us and we thought it would be our last moment of freedom. Haha, we made it out alive, but we never walk down that sidewalk. I think he still drives by to see if we're there. :) Then this one guy stalks me at the grocery store whenever the same friend and I get stuff for an upcoming party. Being stalked: I'm used to it. :D**  
**Thank you for you comments. They officially made my day. I'm glad you've read my stories and liked them, and I'm also glad you like both Hal and Natalia. I have to admit, I even liked them a bit in the actual game. :) Haha, thanks for everything. You're awesome!**

**-mozzi-girl (Beast!)**  
**Hey! Thanks for reviewing. And I think you'll like Hal's past a little more than Natalia's. I am deciding on whether to release Hal's past soon, or just leave it be for the moment. I know Mal and Natara's death won't be revealed until the third story, but I think you'll like that too! Thanks again, Beast! You are AWESOME! :D**

**I kind of rushed through reviews today, but only because I want to assure you that I'm alright. Besides my metaphorical Genevieve Collins ruining my day...I'm fine. My friend and I are talking again and she's a little more delicate with the words she uses and I am with mine. So, to everyone who gave me advice or sympathized...THANK YOU! :D **

**Also, you guys are seriously like my third family. Whenever I'm feeling upset, I come here and write. Just writing alone makes me feel better, but when you all review...It makes me smile. I know this sounds creepy, but I love you all! NOT in the freaky, pedophile way. More of a friendly way. :D Thanks for being such awesome reviewers, readers, and a great third family. :D**

**YOU'RE ALL AWESOME!**

* * *

"_Tommy!" I cried, running around the house. "Tommy, where are you?"_

_Sean rushed by my side, barely dressed for work. He had a toothbrush in his mouth, trying to call out Tommy's name, but it was more of a gurgle._

"_Tommy! Honey! Where are you?" I called out again. I was beginning to worry greatly now. He was no where in sight. I had only left him alone for a few minutes to make Sean some breakfast. I'm such an idiot! Who leaves an eighteen month old baby to wander the house. Stupid...Stupid...Stupid!_

_Sean took out the toothbrush and spit the paste in the kitchen sink. "I don't know where he could have gotten to, Nat. The house isn't that big."_

"_That's the problem! What if he went outside, or what if..." I stopped. I didn't dare think of the worst situation; kidnapped. "The thing is, Sean, Tommy could be hurt."_

"_He has your pain threshold, Nat," Sean replied, starting to get annoyed. "The only thing that hurts the kid is when he doesn't get dessert after dinner."_

"_That doesn't matter! Keep looking!" I bolted throughout the house, calling his name and cursing my stupidity at the same time. I was about to give up when suddenly, I heard a giggle. I raised an eyebrow and stopped in my tracks. "Tommy?" I asked._

_The giggling stopped and I turned towards the bathroom. "You're kidding," I muttered and ran in. There in the tub with a chocolate cookie in his hand was Tommy, smiling happily at me. _

"_Peek-Boo!" he cried and laughed hysterically. _

"_Tommy!" I sighed with relief and picked him up. "Gosh...Honey, you scared Mommy! You're a little demon."_

_Tommy giggled and placed a kiss on my cheek, something he did when he was in trouble. He definitely learned that from Sean. I sighed and smiled. Stray bits of cookie crumbs now stuck to my cheek, but the only thing that mattered was that my baby boy was safe in my arms._

"_Don't ever scare Mommy like that again, Okay?" I asked and Tommy took another bite of his cookie before responding._

"_Tay-Tay."_

I knocked on the door of the Reynold's household. I'm sure they would be just as glad as I was to have their daughter back again. Though, Hal and I would have to break the news of Haley's death very quickly.

A young man, maybe in his early thirties, answered the door. He was in what seemed to be work-out attire; a black sweatshirt and black sweat pants. When his eyes fell upon Maren, he smiled and tears came to his eyes.

"You...You got her!" He said and I gently handed Maren over to her father, who hugged her tightly and placed kisses on her forehead. "Mar-Bear! I thought I lost you! Julie, come quick! They've found Mar-Bear!"

A young woman joined our side. I could tell she was just a few years younger than her husband. When she saw her daughter, she covered her mouth and began to sob. Instantly, she pulled me into a hug while Hal just stood back and watched with a smirk. However, he lost that smirk when Julie threw her arms around him too.

"Thank you...Thank you so much!" she sobbed.

"Believe me, Mrs. Reynolds," I began, "I would love to take credit, but it was one of our officers back at the station that retrieved her. We would like to let you know that her abductor is dead."

Julie seemed to be distant to my words as she hugged Maren. That's when Mr. Reynolds said the phrase that started the pain and devastation.

"I need to call Haley!" he said.

Hal and I shared nervous looks and Hal cleared his throat. "Um...Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds...My partner and I need to talk to you first."

"Anything," Julie said and led us to a sitting room. As Hal and I sat across from the torn family, I began to feel sick again. I had to do this, though. I had to tell them; I had to face my fear.

"What is it?" Mr. Reynolds asked.

"Well," Hal started, but I cut in.

"First of all, we want to inform you that Maren is in perfect condition, though she might need some therapy in the future to cope with this unusual and frightening event. Second, we have some insight on Haley."

Their looks of pure joy faded. "Insight?" Julie asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds," Hal continued. "Haley was..."

"Found dead on South Beach this morning," I finished. Hal gave me a confused glance, but I shrugged it off. "Now, I know this is really hard to take in..."

They looked distant to the world now; almost as if they couldn't speak.

"And I understand that losing a child is extremely difficult to cope with," I resumed, "but something dangerous is about to happen to your family."

"D-dangerous?" Mr. Reynolds asked, his voice quivering with either fear, sadness, fury, or all three.

"Yes," Hal said with a nod. "Haley was found with a dart wound in her neck. The dart contained extremely expensive poison. Now, my partner and I believe that whoever killed her is a close friend of the family, or one of her friends. Do you know of anyone that might want to hurt you guys?"

"I...I can only think of one...But..." Julie shook her head. "Haley...Dead..."

"Hal, maybe we should come back later," I said quietly. He shook his head.

"There won't be a later, Nat. Remember the Hunt? It's coming up very soon and we need to solve this case before then," he whispered back. "We need to pry information out of them."

I sighed heavily and nodded. "Mrs. Reynolds, this is really hard to ask of you, but can you please focus? If you help us out, we can 'avenge' Haley."

"Of...Of course," Julie said and took in a deep breath. "The only person that would want to hurt anyone in our family is Jack's father."

Mr. Reynolds nodded. "My father did not want me to marry Julie. Once I did, he disowned me from the family fortune."

"I sense a but, coming," Hal muttered and Julie nodded.

"Jack's father has been in the hospital for weeks now..."

This reminded me of a story Kai once told me about my parents. According to him, around half a year after they met each other, a very old killer rose back to the surface. He was known as Zero. He had been hospitalized for so long, yet he didn't die until a blade was placed in the back of his head. Leading up to his death, he was still strong, even in his old age.

"Mr. Reynolds...Does anyone ever visit your father? Maybe a wife?"

Jack shook his head. "My...My mom died years ago. My father rarely gets visits anymore."

I nodded slightly. "Well, this is a very good start. Can we get information on him, including personal features, hospital records, etc...?"

"Yes...Anything to help ease up Haley's death," Julie said with a nod.

As Hal and I stood up to leave, we thanked the Reynolds and wished them luck. Back outside, dark clouds now blanketed the once sunny sky. Hal and I ran to the car and took cover as the downfall of rain started. Hal turned on the windshield wipers and sat in silence for a while.

"You alright, partner?" I asked quietly.

"Just the thought," Hal began, "of a grandfather setting out to murder his grand-daughter sickens me. I mean...My grandpa was bad...But not to the extent of murder..."

"It's not only the grandchildren in daughter now, Hal...It's the entire family. Julie, Jack and Maren can be dead tomorrow morning because of some daddy issues."

"We can't sit back..." Hal growled.

"I wasn't suggesting that," I replied. "I'm suggesting that we find this man and end his spree before another Reynold loses their life."


	6. Chapter 6

**It's a little shorter, but I think ya'll will like it. :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-LaylaaSkiesOfBlue**  
**Awwww, but I like Smiley Faces! And as for my friend, so far so good. I mean, I've been trying to get a little nicer towards everyone in my class and it is working...Except for metaphorical Genevieve Collins. She's still acting like a female dog. *rolls eyes* Anyway, thank you for your kind review! They always, always, always make me smile!**

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
**THANK YOU! :D Glad you liked the beginning. I'm thinking of doing flashbacks that pertain to the chapter at the beginning every time. So, I think you'll like this beginning if you're a fan of Mr. Hal Talon. :)**

**Anyway, not much to report besides the fact that my buddy and I have been talking Cause of Death all night. We're currently gushing over First Kiss and talking about Maltara/Natmala. :D Cause of Death is just...Gah! It's amazing and has been taking over my life. I'm especially excited for Volume 9, because I am a NOW AIRING buyer. **

**Did you guys play the new Volume yet?**

**Anyway, thanks again for the support, everyone. I can assure you some action is coming up and I will be drifting over to the plot shortly after. :) Thank you!**

* * *

**Hal's P.O.V **

_I was just a few years old when my mom forced us to move to San Francisco. I only remember the reason; Dad was in jail again. According to an ominous phone call received weeks before our departure from Cabot, Vermont, my dad had been arrested for assaulting an officer and his partner._

_Every time I look back on this, I think of my father as an idiot. I was surprised my mother didn't just divorce then and there. At least I wouldn't have turned..._

_Upon arriving in San Francisco, my mom took me to see my father at the San Francisco Police Department, where a kind lady with somewhat long, dark hair and great brown eyes said. My mother informed me that she and a man who shortly took her side were the ones my dad had attacked. Why he would do such a stupid thing...I don't know._

_While my mom talked to the male officer, the female led me to a waiting room and sat down with me. She had a very kind appeal to her and I really liked her._

"_Hey," she said, "my name is Natara. What's yours?"_

"_Matthew," I replied, smiling. Yes...My name was Matthew...Matthew Hunt to be exact._

"_Well, Matthew," Natara said, "I want you to know that your daddy did do a bad thing...But if he acts good again, you'll be able to be with him again, alright?"_

"_Okay," I said, having no clue whatsoever about what was going on._

"_Your mommy's going to be a little while longer...Why don't we play a game?"_

_I nodded eagerly. "Yes, please!"_

_Natara laughed and nodded. "Okay. It's called the Get To Know You Game. We both ask each other different questions and the first to run out loses, okay?"_

_I nodded again, still oblivious. What do you expect a three year old to do at this point?_

"_Okay, I'll start." Natara hesitated and then nodded. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"_

"_Nope," I replied. "Do you?"_

"_I have a younger sister. Her name is Neha."_

_The game dragged on and I eventually learned that Natara liked Chinese Take-Out (Whatever the heck that was...) the color red, her partner/husband, and her daughter._

"_What's your daughter's name?" I asked, so blindly._

"_Her name is Natalia J. Fallon."_

Never, in my whole three-year-old existence did I actually think I would fall for my father's captor's daughter. In fact, when Natara presented a picture of baby Natalia from her wallet, I scrunched up my nose and made a comment about her head being a weird shape. Natara laughed at this point and told me that the picture was taken a year ago, when Natalia was just a few hours old. She assured me that her head was perfectly fine, similar to her shape, to be more exact.

Natalia looked so much like her mother. However, she had her father's personality. She was brilliant with witty comebacks, and very intelligent. Her laugh reminded me so much of Natara's, something I knew Amy and Kai probably had a hard time dealing.

And to make things even better; Natalia is the strongest woman I know.

I pulled up to the station and Natalia sighed heavily, rubbing her temples. "Are you getting another headache?" I asked cautiously and she shrugged it off.

"So...Why are we at the station?"

I nodded. "Might as well converse with the lab techs and get some insight on Mr. Reynolds's father. You never know...He could be right under our..."

"Wait..." Natalia said quickly. She pointed across the street where a man sat in his car. His head was tilted downwards, but his grey hair was easily visible and he did look rather frail. "Him...I've seen him before!"

"Could he be our guy?" I asked, confused as to what she meant.

"Pull up and start asking questions. If you can distract him enough, I can peer through the windows," she said quickly.

"But what if we get caught...We don't have a warrant."

"Haven't you heard of probable cause, Agent?" she asked with a smile and I sighed heavily.

"You know just what buttons to press, Nat."

We stepped out of the car and walked across the mildly busy street. The man didn't see us walking towards him and we guessed he was too focused on whatever he was doing. I knocked on the window as Natalia looked through each window. An uneasy feeling settled on the two of us. I cupped my hands together and peered through the driver's window as Natalia took the passenger's. Oddly, the passenger's window was wide open.

"Sir, this is the MPA, please answer immediately or..." I began my planned speech when Natalia gasped.

"Hal!" she called. "Hal come here!" Thinking she had been hurt or something of that level of seriousness, I joined her side. She pointed directly at the man's neck; a single dart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! It's a long one today! :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-Oryt**  
**Haha! Thanks for your amusing review. :) I was glad to get that reaction. Anyway, yes, there will be a threequel. And Matthew Hunt. The name itself just sounds very sexy. :) Thank you!**

**-mozzi-girl (The Beast)**  
**Hey! Don't worry about reviewing every time. I think you've already proved your loyalty, Beast. Anyway, thanks for the review! I'm glad you're liking this story and I can't wait for your reaction for further surprises.**

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
**Ooh, then I am oh-so positive you'll love Hal's backstory. :) Anyway, I hate to confirm, but yes, Mal and Natara are dead. But to lighten it, We will learn how they were killed and by who...In the threequel. This is why I'm rushing through this story a bit; just to get to the threequel.**

**Well, I have to go somewhere, so I'm going to just say thanks for everything guys. And I have to say, I think you'll like the end of this chapter and especially the little surprise I slipped in there. Or you might hate me for it. Either way...It'll be awesome! :D**

**You all are amazing!**

* * *

**Natalia's P.O.V**

I wasn't expecting this at all. As an ambulance carried off yet another body effected by the poison dart, I began to worry. The man was identified as Emmanuel Morgan, an elderly doctor that just so happened to work with Maren and Haley Reynolds. Anyone who had been in contact with the Reynolds were now targets and only one thing popped into my mind; Hal and I. Surely, our killer must have known that Hal and I had talked to the family. If he or she killed Haley and the doctor, then a couple of agents would be no big deal.

"Hal..." I muttered. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder as we sat in the precinct of the MPA, Miami Police Agency. "We're now targets."

"Nat...We're not," Hal tried to assure, but his tone was unsure. "Sure...We might have found the doctor of the family..."

"And we concluded that whoever is behind this would only be killing off known targets. It must be Jack's father."

Hal shrugged. "It could be...Or our killer could be someone completely different." I nodded.

"But he must know the family."

Nick approached us, rubbing his temples viciously. "Just once," he said, "I would like a simple case; one where the killer is so stupid, he or she leaves a trail!"

"Our killer did leave a trail though," Hal cut in. "Nat and I have decided that..."

"I know," Nick growled, "Marley told me. But honestly...You seem to attract the craziest killers, Natalia."

"Well, you can thank my parents for that curse," I said, rolling my eyes. "Speaking of which, did we notify the Reynolds?"

"No," Nick answered. "For now, we've decided to keep all press, media, family and or friends out of this case."

"What about Emmanuel's family? If my grandpa was just killed off, I would want to know," I snapped coldly.

"If we tell the family, they'll spill their guts to the media," Nick hissed, "we can't risk that. We sent his family a note saying he is currently on vacation. When he comes back from the morgue and everything is solved, we'll settle with he had a heart-attack."

"We're lying about his death," I growled, outraged. "You know, that's just like saying my parents died in a car crash or a fire or they fell down a mountain!"

"Well, how did they die?" Nick snapped.

"They. Were. Murdered!"

Hal, Nick and I went silent as the buzz of working agents and officers attempted to fill the quiet void. I hated it. I hated not being able to call my mom for advice. I hated not walking down the aisle with my dad on my wedding day. I hated always being referred to as an orphan when I was in school. It was all so hard...

_I was just five years old and starting kindergarten. I was determined to make this year my best year yet. Of course, with so much determination came forgetfulness. I forgot I was parent-less, which seemed to be an issue at that young age. I didn't care too much for it, especially since I had no clue what had happened to Mom and Dad at that time. _

_Amy and Kai came with me to drop me off. They each knelt to my height and looked me in the eyes. Amy was holding my baby cousin at the time, Carli, which made it difficult for her to kneel._

"_Now Natalia," Kai began, "You know you come from a different family than most people here, right?"_

"_Yeah," I said, looking at my feet. They had told me that my parents were killed in a car accident. They were lying, but would a five year old really detect that?_

"_If anyone tries to make you feel bad," Kai said, "Or say mean things that hurts your feelings, tell the teacher, alright?"_

"_Alright."_

"_Natalia, honey, this is a serious matter," Amy began. She smiled at me. "I don't want you getting hurt."_

"_I won't, Aunt Amy! I promise. I'll be strong, just like my daddy and mommy."_

_Kai smiled and ruffled my hair, something I've grown fond of. "That's the Fallon we know. Now run along. We'll be back at lunch time."_

"_Okay!" I said and gave Kai and Amy both hugs and kisses. I then waved to Carli and ran off. _

_As soon as I was in the classroom, I was greeted by a very tall teacher with vibrant, orange, curly hair and dark green eyes. Glasses were perched on her nose and she smelled a lot like old people. I liked her instantly._

"_Hello there!" she greeted, shaking my hand. "My name is Mrs. Jackson. And what's your name?"_

"_Natalia J. Fallon!" I said with a smile. People liked my smile; it probably had to do with my two missing front teeth that just wouldn't grow back in. Mrs. Jackson smiled back._

"_Good, good! Why don't you take a seat next to Sean and Hillary over at the blue table."_

_If I had known what kind of jerk Sean was, I probably would have declined...But I went anyway. _

_Hillary was a girl with light blonde hair and deep blue eyes. I could tell Sean had a crush on her by just the way he looked at her. See, if I never stepped in, Hillary could have had a horrible life. Too bad, right?_

"_Hi," I said, smiling for them. Hillary gave me a disgusted look and turned away. Sean, on the other hand, smiled back._

"_I'm Sean Warden!" he said thrusting his hand towards me and I gladly accepted. Seems like that short crush on Hillary just ended._

"_I'm Natalia Fallon," I informed. I took my seat and looked towards Hillary. "Who are you?"_

"_Hillary Rothwell," she replied with a snort. "Heiress to the Rothwell Throne."_

"_Whoa!" I exclaimed. "Are you a princess?"_

"_Oh, puh-leeease!" She sighed dramatically, "I'm not just a princess! My father owns the Skyscraper Line Hotel, the richest hotel in all of Florida."_

"_Then how come I've never heard of it?" Sean retorted._

"_You're kidding, right? Everyone knows of Skyscraper Line!"_

_Sean shrugged. "I haven't, have you, Natalia?"_

"_Never," I replied with a smile. "Of course, my aunt does talk a lot about fancy hotels and how they're too expensive."_

_Hillary smirked. "Oh, too expensive. Do you come from a poor home?"_

_I frowned. I never liked that word; poor. It sounded dirty. I shook my head. "No...I live in a home."_

"_But is it a luxurious home with butlers and waiters?" Hillary said quickly._

"_Well...My Uncle Kai loves to clean..."_

"_Oh! So your uncle lives with you and your parents?"_

_I frowned. "I don't have parents..."_

_What Hillary did surprised me; she laughed cruelly. "You MUST be poor then if you don't even have parents. You're an ORPHAN!"_

_The words struck me like a brick. Orphan. Tears came to my eyes and I stood up. "I'm not an orphan!" I cried. "I just don't have a mommy or daddy."_

_Sean looked at me, confused. "Wait...What happened to your mommy and daddy?"_

_I shook my head. The topic was already painful enough. I ran out of the room, causing concern within the teacher, who chased after me. Eventually, Kai and Amy had to be called in to talk to me and get me back into the classroom. When I proved it not worth it, they just took me home. _

_On the car ride, Kai kept looking back at me. My once pretty hair was now ruffled and messed up. My dress I had chosen to wear was all wrinkly. Everything about me just screamed, "Orphan."_

"_This was what I was worried about," Amy sighed. "Natalia...That girl is not very nice. Don't listen to her."_

"_But it's true...I am an orphan. I don't have any parents..."_

"_But you have us," Kai said. "An aunt, uncle and cousin who love you very much and don't want anything to make you sad."_

"_She also called us poor..."_

_Amy frowned. "That's not true. We have a house to live in and we are able to provide food on the table every night."_

"_What Aunt Amy means is that that girl who made fun of you doesn't know who you are, Nat. Don't let what she says hurt you anymore, okay?"_

Even after Kai's convincing speech, I still knew what I was. It wasn't that hard to figure out. I was still and would always be an orphan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow...I had this really nice intro written out and it turns out...It never saved. Now I have to rewrite everything. -.-'**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
**Thanks! :D And I love flashbacks too. And I think I'm going to check The Lovely Bones out. :) It sounds interesting. :)**

**-The Sarcastic Polar Bear**  
**Thank you! :D**

**-Oryt**  
**Thank you for making me laugh. :) Anyway, yes, the thought of Mal and Natara being murdered is upsetting. I am so evil. :) And your comment about Hillary made me laugh. (I read this review at school...Everyone thought I was crazy. :) ) I totally agree though. She reminds me of one of the little girls from Toddlers and Tiaras. Gah, I hate that show. Thanks for the review! :D**

**-mozzi-girl (The Beastly Beast)**  
**Hey! 'Iccle Cotton Socks'...That really made my night because it brought back a really good memory that involved tons of juice, socks, water and (No offense) British Accents. :) Same goes to you! :D Thanks for the review!**

**-LaylaaSkiesOfBlue**  
**Smilies are awesome. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**  
**So...Thanks for the review! Yes, Metaphorical Genevieve Collins is a chick in my glass who is very similar in appearance to her. Only difference...She's 14. And yes, I swear she is training a bunch of her friends to bully others. Although, they're not really obeying their 'mother'. Though, what I find disturbing is that she likes my Mal Actor, which does annoy me. :\ ANYWAY! Haha! I'll try to update a little slower...:) Thanks again!**

**-A bit of a nerd**  
***GASPETH!* Hey! :D It's nice to hear from you again! Thanks for stopping by. And especially thanks for the comments. I got this review right after I finished the chapter and I smiled. :) Thank you again! And thanks for complimenting my YouTube Channel. I appreciate that. :) Hope to see you soon! :D **

**I'll try to make all of this as quick as possible.**

**I won't be updating every night anymore. In fact...I don't think I'll be updating until the weekends. Why? Because my teacher gave us a Language Arts assignment that'll totally kill our grade if we don't do it. (We have to read The Good Earth) Honestly...I am not excited about this, but I don't want my Language Arts grade to join my Math grade. (Woohoo! I got a C. :) My mom's pretty ticked actually, so I have to focus more on math as well. It'll all be over very soon though! Very soon!)**

**Also, I just want to share an uplifting moment. :) Some of you know I WAS going to make a Cause of Death movie...But it failed due to actors quitting out once they saw their lines. *sighs* Well, my brother who is around ten was going to play Young Eric. (The resemblance is actually pretty scary.) The only line he had to memorize was 'I'm not a stain.' But even he managed to ruin that by saying, 'I AIN'T A STAIN!' Gotta love siblings. Well, this isn't what I want to talk about. **

**My little brother likes to scare people. And when I told him he would be playing a little boy who kills his sister, he decided to hop into character. Every now and then when I'm cooking dinner, he'll stand to my left, partially hidden, and watch me. When I finally catch glance of him, I'll jump and he'll say, "Don't worry! I'm not going to hurt you." And then he'll be silent before saying in a creeper voice, "I'm just going to reveal your true face." And somehow...Somehow he manages to get a knife from the top of the fridge. There is a REASON why the knives are up there! :) The first time he did this, I almost had a heart attack. Just a little thing to brighten my week and hopefully make you smile.**

**And I'm sorry about putting Le Caza off. But I will finish the story before the end of the year! :D**

**Thank you all for your support, reviews, kind words, and little bits of humor that always make my day. You are all TOTALLY AWESOME! :)**

* * *

Nick shook his head and threw a file down on my desk. "He's dead," he growled. "He died more than a year ago!"

"Who did?" I asked, looking up startled.

"Jack Reynolds father, Jeremy Reynolds. This case is practically useless!" Nick shouted. I sighed heavily and shoved my full cup of coffee his way.

"Take it," I instructed. "Maybe you won't be so jerky and moody."

"I'm sorry if I offended you yesterday with my comment about your parents, Nat," he said quickly. "Please know that. But seriously...You're more off than usual..."

"I'm not off. You are. You've been ticked off ever since I told you Hal and I were dating."

Nick looked around before leaning down to whisper in my ear. "He almost killed you. I would have killed myself if you died on that mission."

"He did it to save his wife, who was already killed. He was played with."

"But don't you get suspicious, Nat? He keeps odd hours...He attracted the attention of a psycho robot-maker and tried to kill you. Isn't any of this sounding familiar?"

"No...To be honest. Hal is a loyal, hard-working, kind, understanding man." I sighed and sat back in my chair. "If it weren't for him...I'd be dead anyway."

Nick shook his head just as Hal entered with a smile. "Look what I just found!" he announced proudly. He set another file on my desk and I opened it.

"According to this data Marley drew up, only two men have been known to purchase these specific types of poison darts. One just so happens to be in prison while the other...Well," Hal smirked. "Let's just say he was right under our nose the entire time."

He pointed towards a picture and I gasped. "No way."

Nick looked over and his eyes widened too. "You're kidding..."

"Not kidding whatsoever," Hal said. "Our killer is none other than Jack Reynolds."

"The dad," I growled. "Of course! Why didn't I see it before. He was only killing off people he had connections with. His daughter, his doctor for his kids..."

"What about the kidnapping?" Nick asked. "You know, the little girl, Maren?"

"I'm guessing," Hal began, "that that wasn't part of Jack's plan. I already have squad cars at his house and we're supposed to arrive for backup if they need any help. So basically; Problem solved."

I smiled as I looked over the files. "Wow...This is more than just luck! Hal, you're a genius!"

"Yes," Nick growled. "A genius." He rolled his eyes and began to walk away when the walkie-talkie clipped to his waist started spitting out static and then an alert voice.

"All units deploy to the Reynolds household. We got a hostage situation!"

"Bloody..." Hal muttered and stopped. He shook his head. "Sorry, force of habit. I mean, you've got to be kidding me."

I concealed my laughter and stood up. "Well...What are you guys waiting for. Let's get this show on the road!" And with that, I grabbed my gun and ran off, Nick and Hal following in close pursuit.

-C.O.D-

We pulled up to the Reynolds Household just as a gunshot went off. I thought someone had been shot, but it turned out to be Chief Spencer himself agitating Mr. Reynolds.

"What the heck are you doing?" Nick called out, joining Chief Spencer's side. You know, I always liked the chief. He had a fun side to him, often hidden by work. To add, he had his own special way of performing tasks. Shooting at a house filled with hostages to tick off a killer was just one of his many ways of getting the job done.

"I'm trying to get him to surrender," Chief Spencer growled, "what does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're trying to get a wife and a daughter murdered!" Nick shouted. "Honestly, what is wrong with you!"

"One more crack like that, Agent, and I'll have your badge." Chief Spencer shot the air again and shouted out. "Hey! The entire MPA is here. Let Julie and Maren go!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my gun. "Hal, I have a plan..."

"Oh no," Nick interrupted. "If you go in there, Julie and Maren will most definitely get killed."

"This is why the plan doesn't involve you, Nick!" I growled. "Now Hal, my parents used to do this surprise attack. By the looks of it, the house has a basement. I want you to find an entrance into the basement and I'll create a distraction. When I give the signal, which would be something witty like..."

"Now, maybe?" Hal asked with a smile. I nodded.

"That will have to do. Once I give the signal, come up armed and we'll take down our killer. Our main objective, to get Maren and Julie out alive. Are you with me."

"Yeah," Hal said and he pulled out his gun. "Let's do this thing."

We went our separate ways after getting a nod from Chief Spencer. I approached the door and tapped on it slightly. "Mr. Reynolds. It's Special Agent Natalia Warden, the officer you talked to about Haley's death."

"What...What do you want?" Jack asked, his voice shaking.

"I want to come in and talk to you," I replied calmly. "Please? I promise I won't bring any of my friends in here."

Okay...So I broke that promise almost instantly, but I could always make up an excuse as to why Hal was fooling around in their basement.

"I...I don't trust any of you cops."

"Mr. Reynolds...I know what you did and if you let me talk to you, we can possibly save you from jail."

He was silent for a moment and then replied. "Okay...But make sure no one fires or follows! If they do, I'll end Julie, Maren and your miserable lives before you can say, 'Fire!'"

"Okay." I agreed and turned back to my comrades. "Okay everyone, do not fire or follow. I repeat, do not fire or follow!"

I twisted the doorknob and opened the door. I did not expect a gun barrel to be facing my direction and a rough hand yanking me in and locking the door behind me.

Okay, maybe I did suspect it, but seriously. How many times did my life have to be on the line when it came to simple things like this...Honestly.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's short, but like I said, I don't really have a lot of time anymore.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
**Thank you! :D**

**-mozzi-girl (Beast)**  
**Chief Spencer is pretty awesome. :) And you seem to be figuring out all of my tricks. :) And I totally agree. Hal is pretty sweet. Thanks for the review!**

**Anyway, trying to make things short because I'm tired and I need to go to bed so I don't look like a zombie tomorrow. (Our class pictures are getting taken for the Yearbook as a final goodbye for the Eighth Grade) Plus, I want to read some of your stories before dozing off. :)**

**Also, I wrote down something for story three and I want to rush through this one to get to three because three is filled with drama and excitement and tons of twists that I think ya'll will enjoy. However, I'm debating on releasing Hal's past now in this story or in the threequel. Do you guys want to see more of Hal's past, or do you want to wait? I'm leaving it up to you.**

**Oh! And I just played Chapter One of Volume 9 today. Let me just say...The killer reminds me of Edward Cullen. Just sayin.**

**So, without further hesitation, I give you the very rushed chapter of Haltalia! :D**

* * *

"Okay Agent Warden," Jack growled. "Give me your gun and stand with the others."

I shrugged and tossed him my gun. Julie sent me a glare that clearly read, 'Are you mental? You're going to get us killed!'

Me being the rough and tough agent, I just gave her my, 'Trust-Me' look. She shook her head, as if losing all hope and I joined the two.

"Nice situation you got here," I said with a smile. "You're pretty good than most of the junkies I have to deal with, Jack."

"Why don't you shut up," Jack snarled and I laughed.

"I'm being serious, buddy. Acting like you're frail, weak and idiotic to lure me into your trap; best scheme ever!"

Jack frowned. "Yes...It was a good plan..."

"Exactly why you're one of my more favored criminals. Most would just result to a full on shoot-out and here you are, the scholars of all criminals luring in cops. I respect you, man."

"Because I lure in cops?" Jack asked and I smiled slyly. I saw Hal in the corner of my eye, just peeking out of what was the basement door.

"No," I said, keeping my smile, "because you're too stupid to fall into _my _traps. Now!" As I said this, I tackled Julie and Maren down as Hal whipped out his gun and pointed it at Jack.

"Jack Reynolds, you are under arrest for the murders of Haley Reynolds and Emmanuel Morgan. You are also arrested for the abduction of Maren and Julie Reynolds and for assaulting my girlfriend."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "You think I'm going to go down that easy?"

"Exactly," Hal growled. "So put down the guns and surrender. If you do, I can maybe hook you up with a nice little cell by yourself."

But like every psycho path I, and my parents have fought before, he refused. He pulled the trigger of his gun and Hal dodged swiftly with a cocky smirk.

"You're an old man, Jack. I'm 28 and still kickin'," Hal said and kicked under Jack's legs, but the so called old man jumped back to his feet in a matter of seconds, startling Hal. "Okay...Correction...You're like 80 and you can still whoop my butt."

"Positive thinking!" I shouted and Hal rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, aiming his gun, "I got it." Jack aimed his gun as well, causing confusion among Hal. "What are you going to do, buddy? Have any more poison darts?"

"Yes," Jack growled, "but not on me. I was going to use the last batch on my wife and daughter. But no...You two always have to save the day."

"Listen to me," Hal began, "if you let my partner and I help you out, then you can get saved from spending a lifetime in jail."

"How do I know you're not lying," Jack growled.

"Pssh," Hal replied back. "Well, it can't be any worse than what you did, now can it? I mean...You only killed two people with illegal darts and acted as if it killed you to see your teenage daughter die. Yeah, me lying about taking you to jail does not amount to that, buddy."

"Quit your cocky attitude or I will shoot," Jack hissed and I smiled. Oh how I loved it when killers freaked out over clever word play.

"If you shoot me, my partner, AKA super feisty girlfriend, will most definitely find a way to shoot you without a gun," Hal retorted, causing Jack to clench his gun tightly.

"Shut up," he growled.

"I'm only speaking the truth. I mean, this girl, she has two kids and she's like a bear if someone tries to hurt or even speak to them. She'll rip you to shreds, Man. Just put the gun down and we'll all be fine."

"Listen to the cop, Jack!" Julie shouted. Jack flipped around to face his wife and that's all that Hal needed to tackle him and pin him to the ground. I tossed my handcuffs to Hal as I helped up Julie and Maren and he clipped the cuffs on Jack's wrists.

"I warned you," Hal said with a smirk. He looked towards me. "Is everyone okay?"

I checked for wounds on Julie and Maren. When I didn't find any, I nodded. "Yup!"

As soon as the commotion was cleared and Jack was thrown in a police car, Marley and Trevor ran up to Hal and I. I smiled, because whenever the two talk, it was always something interesting to watch.

"Hal, Natalia," Marley began.

"There's some barbarian down at the station," Trevor added.

"That insists on meeting you." Marley finished.

"Do you two always rehearse what you're going to say before you actually say it?" Hal asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because it's kind of creepy."

"No," Trevor said. "It's all..."

"Natural." Marley finished with a smile.

"Wait...Barbarian?" I asked. I glanced at Hal and he sent me a look. We both smiled and said at the same time, "Rufus."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-LittleDuck'sTail**  
**Haha! Thanks for using my desired nickname. :D And I'm sure you know why I chose Natalia Warden and Hal Talon. I hated their character development in the game because they all seemed so...Stupid. No offense to anyone who works at EA, but I thought just building the characters to give them muscle and wipe away the stupidness would be fun. And thus this story was born. As for Jack, I noticed I didn't explain that very well. Like most of my serial killers, he had a serious psychological disorder that caused him to go crazy and kill his daughter and the family doctor. Thanks for the review!**

**-mozzi-girl (The Beast!)**  
**Hey! And thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I was unsure of it and glad someone liked it. I'll try to use more clever word play in the future. :D Thank you!**

**Okay, quick update; this chapter is pretty short. I have a reason though. I finished homework earlier than I expected so I decided to write. However, tomorrow I will not be able to get any writing done, and the same might go for Friday. Saturday I might be able to write if I don't have anyone to hang out with. Sunday is a possibility, but then again, it might not be. Guess the fourth and final term of school is finally showing what it's made of. -.-'**

**But other than that, I'm pretty excited. I get to dance in a competition with Plastic Killer tomorrow and I also get to maybe slow dance with Orange Tie. :) Our school holds this annual dance where we go through training and learn about dinner etiquette, talking etiquette and dancing. The last training session, we sign dance cards, designating who our dance partners will be for the whole night. My favorite part of the whole thing is the celebration of getting ready for the dance a couple hours before it all starts. This year I'm going to my aunts house and she proved to be really funny when I went last year. And I'm not gonna lie, she made me look real attractive. So attractive that some of the boys took a double take. SHELBEAST! I guess what I'm trying to get across here is that I might get some cute one-shot ideas! I'm thinking a Kai/Amy or a Ken/Amy, since I spend too much time on Maltara. **

**As for video requests, (I know this isn't that important) but I am not taking anymore because I still need to work on one and I'm trying to get the correct program for it. **

**Anyway, sorry for the long intro and for the meaningless part about the dance. It's my last one, so I'm really excited and determined to make it really special. :)**

**Thank you all for your support! I wouldn't be writing if it weren't for all of you! :D THANK YOU!**

* * *

When Hal and I arrived at the station, Rufus pulled us into a grateful hug.

"You made it," he shouted, his thick, Scottish-ish accent filling the air. Hal laughed and I tried to breathe. "I was hoping you'd be okay, Natalia! See, I don't like askin' for favors when a comrade is in terrible shape."

"I'm fine," I replied. "I mean, I haven't had any problems lately so I should be fine."

Rufus nodded and released us from his death grip of a hug. There was always something I liked about Rufus. Despite the offsetting name, he was very muscle-y with fiery red hair and a scraggly beard that just screamed awesome. Plus he had that accent and you all know I am a sucker for accents. (Wink wink.)

He also had this friendly air around him. I know he tried to kill Hal and I when we first met, but he looked pressured. Plus, the wear and tear of the hunt was weighing heavily on his broad shoulders. Speaking of, he looked a little more panicked than he usually did.

"Rufus," I began, "is this about The Hunt."

Rufus sighed heavily and nodded. "Aye...I'm afraid so."

Hal's eyes widened slightly. "Wait...Did it happen?"

Rufus heaved an even bigger sigh and shook his head. "But that's the problem. The Hunt happens annually. The year is almost up and the Hunt hasn't occurred, which either means that the workers are free or they killed them all off."

I thought this over. _Workers? _

"Rufus, what do you mean by workers?" I asked.

"Well, there's nothing to say besides the fact that the Hunt consists of workers from a factory in Georgia. One-hundred unfortunate souls get to participate in a wild hunt that can either free them, or brutally murder them. My Refugees are all survivors."

Hal shook his head. "Something doesn't sound right. You said factory, which is a place of work. How come they haven't been arrested yet and why can't the victims just quit."

"There is no quittin'!" Rufus growled. "Two men kidnap every family they can find. What's that book called that you OutLanders like to read nowadays...Hunger Pains?"

I smiled. "Hunger Games," I corrected.

"OutLanders?" Hal asked.

"Anyway, our life in that factory is similar to Hunger Games; a living Hell! We live in cages and we have a ceremony where names of a family are pulled out of jars. If your name is read, you have to join the others marked as Prey. After the ceremony and exactly one hundred people are chosen, we are sent to fend for ourselves in the wilderness. I lost a son out there because he was saving the life of some other victims. Bullet wounds peppered his body."

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed and Rufus sighed.

"Yes...It is. Every time someone gets killed during the hunt, my men and I go out and find their bodies so we can give them a proper burial as soon as the hunt dies down."

"And these hunters," Hal muttered. "They never get caught?"

Rufus shook his head. "No...After every hunt, they clean up their tracks and since the families have all been scattered, they can't prove anything."

"And you're coming to us?" Hal asked.

"You're my friends and you did owe me a favor when I saved you from the camp that Robo-Lady created."

I looked over at Hal and shrugged. "You did promise," I said and Hal sighed.

"Alright, alright. We'll help in any way, Rufus. But what exactly do we do? We don't know where this factory is, or when the Hunt begins."

"Which is why I am inviting you and your tech team to my home," Rufus said. "I will only allow five people, and that will include your two techs, your captain/chief and you two, the top agents of the whole department."

I bit my lower lip. Back the to Refugee area? I didn't like it, but I needed to help an old friend.

"Alright," I replied with a nod. "I'm up for it. After all, you did save my life. What's the harm in saving a couple of others."


	11. Chapter 11

**What is this I see? An update! :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**((This one was for Haltalia 1, but I'll reply to it here.))**

**-maltararox21**  
**Awww, thank you! I'm glad you liked the first story and I'm sure you'll like the stories to come! :) And ask for your disaster experience...You've faced more than I have. :) I've only experience a Lock-Down due to a shooting nearby our school. Pretty crazy, huh? :) Anyway, thanks for the consideration as well! It means a lot to me, it really does.**

**((The rest are current reviews.))**

**-Oryt**  
**Haha! I knew there was something familiar about LittleDuck'sTail. :D And that's what I thought about Natalia and Hal when Cause of Death presented them. Even though I loved the idiocy coming from both of them, it was still kind of like, 'These people are supposed to represent Mal and Natara?' And so, I made Hal and Natalia a lot smexier. :) Oh, and smarter too. :) And as for Matthew/Hal...Oooooh, I know you'll just like it. :) And SHELBEAST ALL THE WAY! :D Haha! Thank you!**

**-maltararox21**  
**Awwwww! Thank you! :D You never fail to make me smile with your incredibly kind reviews. :) I'm really happy that you like the characters and the Hunger Games reference. :) Thank you for your kindness and compliments. They mean a lot!**

**-mozzi-girl (Beastly Beast of Beastliness!)**  
**Yo Molleh! :D I have seriously got to stop reading your reviews at school! 'My fake British Babe' had me cracking up and your whole review was just full of win that I could not ignore. :) Hunger Games FTW! :D Thank you so much! You're such a Beast! :D**

**-The Sarcastic Polar Bear**  
**Gotta say, I love your stories so much. ESPECIALLY Daddy's Girl, Mommy's Girl. Olivia is just too dang cute! :)**  
**And yes! I do have Maltara Sims on Sims 2 and 3 that I make videos with. :D It's always fun making the whole SFPD on Sims. :) Thanks for the review! :D**

**Just wanted to write and announce that I am not dead! :D I am actually doing great, minus the homework. Today is really the only day I have been able to write this whole week. Sorry about the constant delays! I'm trying to read my book faster so I can work more on videos and fan fiction. (That's why I've been updating all of my stories. :) )**

**Thank you for everything ya'll do! It really helps me out during the day! :D**

* * *

That night, Hal and I prepared for our trip. He had decided to stay over at my house, which I found no problem in. He was a good babysitter and cook, believe it or not. While I stressed about the trip, he made dinner for Tommy and Brynn. After the two were settled in bed, he joined me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look upset," he stated and I shrugged. I didn't dare remove myself from his grip; it was comforting.

"Don't I always look upset?" I asked and he chuckled.

"It's just recent events," he replied. "I'm sure it'll all pass once we get settled down in the underground world of Rufus Crep. Maybe this time we can do a little sight-seeing."

I smiled and leaned into Hal. "You're always the one to brighten the mood."

"That's what I'm here for, Nat," he replied and kissed my cheek. "Now, let's continue packing. I'm sure Amy is excited to see the kids tomorrow."

The next morning, Hal and I dropped Brynn and Tommy off at Amy's house. Before I left, I gave her a quick embrace, telling her that I loved her. You know, I changed over the course of Kai's death. Before I leave on a trip or maybe just for an hour or two, I always tell the people I love the most that I'll be back. Amy and Carli were those people.

"You'll be just fine," Amy informed and smiled. "You're just like your parents; witty and strong."

In a sense, I loved being compared to my parents. Even though I never really knew them -most of my memories being faded- I still relied on their stories to help me out through my own life.

Hal and I soon met up with Marley, Trevor, and Chief Spencer at the station. Chief Spencer looked a bit on edge, but then again; when was he not?

"Good morning you two," he greeted. "Rufus said you two should know the route to his home."

That day almost months ago was hard to call back to memory, but Hal took charge. "Yes," he replied. "Just follow my car."

"Good," Chief Spencer said. "Would you also mind taking the twins?"

"Not at all," I said before Hal could answer. "Let's get moving, shall we?"

We were off, driving quickly through a freeway and down a familiar path. All the while, Marley and I chatted about the underground city. I told her how spacious and amazing it appeared to be and she just nodded and added her insight. She, personally, believed that a huge underground city was highly impossible.

"Just wait," I told her with a smile. "It's more than just huge. There's a village down there and they all live the similar lifestyle of an Amish person. They don't use technology because it can send off signals as to where they might be. Also, they somehow manage to harvest their food."

"And all while underground?" Marley asked.

Hal nodded and took his turn. "Yeah, it's pretty sweet. Though, we didn't see much of the harvest...Only the Guillotine."

"Guillotine...Like what they used back in France," Trevor asked and I sighed.

"Unfortunately," I replied. "Though, we were able to escape with our heads intact."

Marley smiled while Trevor just shook his head. We arrived at the lonesome field moments later. Memories of falling and getting captured replayed in my head.

Trevor looked around, frowning slightly. "This is where the Refugee home is?" he asked. "All I see are rocks and dirt."

Hal smirked. "That's what Nat and I thought at first. But follow me," he said and walked over to the hillside and placed his hand on the dry dirt. "Trevor, you come here and feel for a hole."

Marley coughed audibly and Trevor snickered before following Hal's instructions. He waved me over to the car and started pulling out our bags. Chief Spencer, Hal and I dragged our bags and equipment to the spot where Trevor was so concentrated on.

"Marley," he said, "Can you retrieve that seismograph I have tucked away?"

"You brought a seismograph?" Hal asked, raising an eyebrow.

Trevor nodded and started tapping the dirt. "I know they're mostly used for earthquakes, but I can also use it to find the heart of the Refugee city."

"That won't be necessary," a voice boomed and Trevor jumped, falling backwards. Rufus grinned widely and gestured towards a door that hadn't been there before.

"Nice of you all to make it," he said. "And welcome to the Refugee City." He then nodded towards the seismograph that Marley held in her hands. "I would put that away before my Refugees catch sight of it. Any sign of technology scares them and forces my soldiers to come and attack."

"Your refugees," Trevor began.

"Have some serious anger issues," Marley finished and replaced the piece of equipment in it's designated bag.

Rufus lead us through the door and to another entrance of the city. The corridor which the door lead through, was lined with torches and even discarded skulls that frightened Trevor at first.

"Are...Are these real?" he asked, his voice quivering slightly. Trevor had always been the data guy...Never to body searcher.

"Of course," Rufus sighed. "Each skull is an intruder that somehow manages to creep into our city."

"Really?" Trevor asked, his eyes widened a bit.

Rufus chuckled. "Nah. We don't stick their skulls on the wall."

"Then what DO you do?"

Rufus just smiled and kept walking along, causing Trevor to panic, which resulted in Marley holding him back for a few seconds to calm him down.

And we were supposed to stop a brutal hunt...Go figure.


	12. Chapter 12

**It's short, but I wanted to post something tonight. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-The Sarcastic Polar Bear**  
**Haha! That is a very emotional moment. And six kids...Wow! That's a lot. And yes, reaching that goal without using cheats and adding family members has always become my goal. So far, I have three on one of my Fallon families on Sims 3. :) Isn't that game just grand? :D Thanks for the review!**

**-mozzi-girl- (Beastleh!)**  
**Oh. My. Gosh. You don't know how much 'Shelbeh' made my day! :D That's even better than Shelbeast! XD I love it! :D And as for 'My fake British Babe' I was referring to what you said about Hal being your fake British babe. But I totally wish I had a best friend who was considered, My Fake British Babe. :) I love Rufus too. :) And Thanks for the reviews. They always make me laugh and smile.**

**Okay, as far as this story goes, I'm thinking maybe three more chapters. I still need to write about Hal's past and maybe one huge action scene and I'll end the story with a pretty bow. :) **

**Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for reading.**

**((Oh, and I posted a new Sims 2 video on YouTube. Look up my channel (Skyrules177) and then you'll see my Right Here Right Now video. It's a Kemy one! :D I'm actually super proud of it, considering it's just Sims 2. Thanks again!))**

* * *

The last time I was here, this place was filled with happy villagers roaming the streets with home-baked goods to sell. Little children danced on the cobblestone pathways that led to several other homes and mothers laughed giddily in the shops. But it was a different story today.

The streets were empty; the small fruit stands and other road-side shops were boarded up. Mothers ushered their children inside and fathers worked quickly. Even our good friend, the Executioner, was not in his normal place; by the guillotine.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Dark times," Rufus muttered. "In spirit of the late hunt, we have fallen into a state of depression. No one dares to work."

"But your people aren't affected _that _much...Are they?" Marley asked. "From what Natalia reported..."

"The place seemed happy, even during the threat of the hunt," Trevor finished.

"Aye," Rufus replied, "and so we have. Everything was fine and dandy...Until the hunt never showed up. I am preparing my people for the worst, because that is what I fear is coming."

Rufus led us down the gloomy streets and into a much larger home. "This," he announced, "will be your housing until your duty is finished." He pushed the great, ash-colored doors open and waved his hand inside the area. It was a wonderful abode, I have to admit; what with its large space filled with delicacies a prosperous person would enjoy every day. Although, most of what I saw seemed to come from a movie; silver-lined chairs and carpets with odd patterns. A kitchen that was placed in the far left corner had all sorts of electronic devices that I was certain were illegal in a place like the Refugee City.

"What's with the electronics?" Hal asked. "I thought they were highly frowned upon."

"Oh, they are," Rufus answered with a short nod. "In fact, looking at them make me sick, but whenever we had one of our many helpers stay, they needed a home that would fit their suitable needs. My Refugees and I installed the latest and state-of-the-art technology in each room. Almost everything is voice command...Except for the toilets. A robot flushes them instead."

Trevor shuddered. "Just the thought of a robot waiting for my...Erm...Daily bathroom trips to be over is quite disturbing."

"Which is why I made sure to include a safety button that will turn off all electronics," Rufus said and indicated towards a red button on the wall near the kitchen. "That little button will turn everything off in case of an emergency, such as a raid."

"Raid?" I asked and Rufus sighed heavily.

"With the hunt being a major threat...We believe that our original captors will stop at nothing to find our base and destroy everything. If a raid ever occurs, I want all technology off immediately. It'll make us harder to track and eventually cause the hunters to move onto their next location." Rufus then shook his head. "I'll be in the village head quarters if you need my assistance," he informed quickly. "Good luck, and my people thank you!"

After he left, Trevor ran into the kitchen and investigated any strange electronic device with awe while Marley set up the equipment. Hal, being the gentleman he was, assisted her while I conversed with Chief Spencer.

"So, how long do you suppose we'll stay here?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Could be days," he replied. "Maybe a month. But we're not leaving until we find this hunter and shut him down for good."

"Good attitude," I responded with a smirk of satisfaction.

"Well...You know that saying, 'Y.O.L.O.'"

I smiled. "I only heard of it. What does the acronym actually stand for?"

"You Only Live Once," Marley replied from a table. She stood unsteadily on it as she placed the seismograph against the low ceiling. I couldn't help but smile.

"You doing alright?" I asked and Hal chuckled as he handed her super glue.

"Just attaching the seismograph to the ceiling so we can get sound waves from the above world..." he answered.

"No, actually," Marley corrected and she placed the machine on the counter and jumped from her place. "I'm seeing where the best place to put this is without disturbing the locals or anyone else around here. Seeing as the ceiling is the only unoccupied place, I thought it would work, but even this super expensive super glue won't do the trick." She sighed and walked to the corner of the house, investigating every nook and cranny. Trevor came running back with a fresh cup of coffee and smiled victoriously.

"That Rufus man was right! All you have to do is say you want something to the coffee machine and it'll make it! I don't know why this technology isn't available in the U.S.A." He sipped his coffee and then spit it out. I smiled.

"That's probably why," I said and Hal chuckled.

"What the heck!" Trevor growled. "This tastes like crap!"

"Technology is not your friend today," Hal replied and joined my side.

I, too, was also about to throw a witty reply when the burst of sirens flooded the air. I was frightened, first of all, but also confused. Instantly, I heard screams erupt in the air outside and gun-fire. My first thought; They've found us.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys!**

**Not much to say besides; I'm losing interest in this story, so as you can see, I'm hurrying along. I'm excited for the threequel because I just wrote it out a SECOND time and I have to admit, I love the twists and turns.**

**Oh! And it's the moment you've all been waiting for; Hal's Past! I, also, tried to keep this very short and to the point. In general...I just don't feel like writing that much anymore. I used to like adding detail, but now...**

**Anyway, (I'm also stopping with the super long intros!) I hope you like it. I believe I'll have about three more chapters left. Or maybe two. Depends on my mood.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

**Hal's P.O.V**

_Years ago, when I was just a teenager, fear was something I learned to embrace._

_I was roaming the streets of San Francisco, cursing my father, my mother, and my siblings. I cursed everyone and everything and eventually stopped at a lone beach near Pacific Heights. No more than eighteen years ago was the body of Brittany Emerson found here. I clenched my fists and then cursed louder; this time blaming the man who killed my only friends; Mal and Natara Fallon._

_Throughout my incredible frustration, I didn't hear footsteps shuffle across the sand. Nor did I hear the low chuckle. It was her hand that knocked me out of my thoughts. I looked up and my eyes widened. Her._

"_Having fun?" she asked, her words sent a feeling of unease towards me and she smirked viciously. "Matthew...Correct?"_

_I looked away. "I'm not supposed to talk to you," I said coldly. "Now leave, or I will..."_

"_Will what, Matthew?" she snarled. "Call the police? Please; you're still in trouble from last time."_

"_How did you..." I began but stopped. "Right, you have your sources. What do you want, Genevieve?"_

_The lady smiled when she knew I recognized her._

"_Why honey," she said, "I grow old and weak. I need a successor and from what I've learned...You're the man."_

_I kept my gaze on the sand. "I won't fall into any of your traps. I've seen what you've done to innocent people."_

"_Oh really. Then you would know that I was only ridding the world of its imperfections."_

_I looked towards her. "Imperfections?"_

_She smiled cruelly. "You should know a bit about imperfections, my dear boy. Let's take your father for example."_

_Rage; indescribable rage churned inside me. "I hate him," was my only reply. Genevieve clicked her tongue and gripped my shoulders. Even though age was weighing heavily on her, she still had a firm grip._

"_Yes, I know. And what about your family."_

_Now, I didn't really hate my family...But something about her presence...It changed me. "I hate them too!"_

"_And these, Matthew, are imperfections that I believe just aren't considered 'fit' to be in this world." She then leaned in closer, her warm breath tickling my ear. "I can heal this hurt," she whispered. "I can make the pain disappear with a simple action. But in order to do this, I need you to follow me and agree to take over my art once I am done with."_

_I thought for a moment. I was only a fifteen year old. I still had a whole life ahead of me. But like I stated...Genevieve was convincing._

"_And not just that," she continued. "You can rid people of this earth and get away with it. I can change your identity and even give you a new background. You can be the smartest person in the world if you let me lead you."_

_Her voice was eerie, like a lullaby. I nodded, completely unsure of what I was getting myself into._

"_Alright," I responded. "I'll join you."_

"_Delightful," she said, grinning manically._

_By the time I was eighteen, I was now Hal Talon, a graduating senior. However, I knew better than Genevieve. Her 'spell', or whatever you prefer to call it, faded off and I saw her evil._

_Fortunately, Genevieve didn't make it through one night. She passed away in her sleep and this gave me the chance to grasp the money I had inherited from her and go off to live in Miami. Little did I know that the little baby I made fun of for having a strange head would be working closely to my occupation and I wouldn't meet her until years later._

I snapped back into reality, reliving my horrible past. Natalia saw my expression of 'pain' and gripped my arm.

"You okay?" she asked, as the sirens in the background got louder. I looked down at her and nodded.

"Never felt better," I replied with a rather fake smile.

Marley ran over to the button Rufus had pointed out earlier and slammed it, causing all the electricity to die. She then whipped out a flashlight and turned towards Chief Spencer, Trevor, Natalia and I and shook her head. "Well, obviously we got a raid going on," she shouted. "I think this means that we have our guys."

I raised an eyebrow. "Kind of odd though, that right after Rufus mentioned a raid...One happened."

Marley sighed. "I've learned not to question things like that anymore." She then turned to Trevor who was composing himself. From my first impression, he always seemed like this well put guy. Then we arrived in the city...

"Trev, I need you and Chief Spencer to scout the perimeter. Natalia and Hal, you take roof. I'll be in the basement, where I'm positive electronic waves from my laptop will not be able to pass through."

"I don't like the idea of us splitting up," Trevor admitted and I had to agree.

"Look, Marley," I began. "I know you mean no harm...But what happens when we get ambushed? They'll capture each of us because we're not together."

"I know what I'm doing," Marley said quickly. "Trust me." And with that said, she ran off to her station. I looked towards Natalia and she shrugged.

"I trust her," she said and I sighed, seeing no way out of this.

"Fine, let's go. Good luck you two," I shouted to Chief Spencer and Trevor as we trekked up the stairs. When we reached the roof, Natalia gasped. The view was even worse outside. Children ran away, screaming as their parents were ripped away from their homes. Several cloaked figures roamed the streets with guns in their grasp.

"This is not good," Natalia muttered. "We are in the city for an hour and it's already under siege."

"Keep hope," I reminded her. "We still have our advancements."

She ignored this and looked over the edge where Chief Spencer and Trevor were on guard. Oddly enough, our villains didn't care much for them. Not even the sound of my phone going off bothered them. I answered it, seeing as it was Marley.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Hey," she greeted, her voice rushed and frantic. "Um...We got a problem down in the village headquarters."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, thinking of what could happen.

"Well, Rufus told us he was going there...I think our bandits might have just found their target of interest."


	14. Chapter 14

**It's been a couple of days, but I'm back after a very short leave. :)**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**-mozzi-girl (Beast!)**  
**Aww! Thanks. And yes, I quite like reviews. :) Yours always tend to make my day! :D Ooh! I love blonde moments. My friends keep thinking I was born blonde because of the several encounters I have endured, but not...I am simply brunette. At least he's on the path to healing, right? I mean, he didn't turn out like Shawn, and that's ALWAYS good. Thanks for the review! :D**

**Okay, I know I said I was going to stop with the long intros, but today I'm breaking that rule. :)**

**So, first of all, I did take a leave because I was feeling stressed with all my homework, PLUS writing on this board...It all got so overpowering that I decided to stop and work on what was most important; school work. However, Cause of Death Mondays are still my top priority. :) Although, with the new arrival of the cartoon series, Avatar: The Legend of Korra (which is excellent, by the way! I am adoring every second of it! ((Makorra!)) ) I've been focusing on that a lot more too. Also, the only time I can watch it, is when it comes out on the website on Monday. And if we include my daily schedule, I barely have time to write.**

**Second, I'm thinking of starting a new video (I know, I still have a request and I am thinking of alternatives since the gun download refuses to work...) and it mainly has to deal with what I want to talk about today.**

**So, if you've played the ON DEMAND episode...You probably know what I'm focusing on. Now...I don't want to spoil it, mainly because it's another huge change in the Cause of Death world. However, I just want to insert my opinion on the matter. (Now I've only read the comments and such on Facebook and I think I know what happens. If you have played the ON DEMAND episode, correct me!) I want Natara to agree. :) Before you impale me with pitchforks and safety torches (and yes, I have started playing MineCraft and I am loving it!) let me just say...If Natara agrees, then drama will once again surface. (Not that there wasn't any drama before...) But think...If she says agrees, then her life will change and so will Mal's and everything will either go uphill for Maltara or downhill. So, yes, I want Natara to agree. :)**

**I wish I could say more, but I don't want to spoil it. If you want to talk about it with me, PM me and I'll be happy to see what you think on the matter.**

**Before I close, I want to warn you guys that this chapter is the second to last. I won't be able to upload the last chapter immediately, due to school and the new video idea. I just finished a huge reading assignment, however, that took up a lot of my home-time. I really want to finish this story first before I work on Le Caza. I am also thinking of DELETING Reality Lines because I haven't thought of a good enough plot yet and if I ever do, then I'll re-post it. But yes, for now, I'm pulling it off the site. (I can really only handle two stories at the moment anyway.)**

**One last thing and I'll let you guys read. I find myself drawing a blank on Cause of Death FanFiction lately and that rarely happens. I have a feeling once Le Caza and the threequel to Haltalia are finished, I might have to pull myself away from the site for awhile, and maybe even stop writing about Cause of Death. Then again, when I found out what happened today in the ON DEMAND episode, my mind was refreshed. In conclusion, if I finish writing all of those stories...Then I might not post for awhile.**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and even favoriting the story and myself! It really means a lot! Enjoy the second to last chapter of Haltalia! :D**

* * *

**Natalia's P.O.V**

There was no time to plan. Hal and I removed our guns and ran down into the village, dodging the cruel, masked invaders and trekking towards the HQ. The invaders did seem to ignore us, mainly because they knew we weren't villagers, but they took notice of our appearance.

As soon as we arrived at the HQ, Hal and I heard a pained cry.

"Rufus!" I shouted, terrified of what might happen to this loyal friend. Even though Hal attempted to pull me back, I refused and ran past him.

"Nat, wait!" he called, but it was two late. As soon as I stepped foot in the tiny building, two guards seized me and held me back. Rufus lie on the ground, writhing in pain. Electric sparks jumped from his body and I shuddered in horror. He was still breathing, but having trouble. Hal ran in after me, also getting caught.

"Well, well, well," a voice purred viciously. I expected Rufus's captor to be male, but she slid out of the shadows and revealed herself to be a young female, closer to my age. Her black, partially curly hair rested on her shoulders and her unusually purple eyes glimmered with an odd hunger. She held a taser in one hand and her other hand was placed delicately on her hip. Her smile was cruel...Almost unbearable. "I never thought I'd actually get the honor of meeting the Miami Agent and his new girlfriend." She approached Hal and ran a long, nail-polished finger across his cheek. "Are you going to lose this one too?"

Hal snarled, but didn't bite. He kept quiet as she chuckled. "Of course," she said. "You're the calm one. I should have known that Natalia was the feisty kitten." She strode over to me and I narrowed my glare.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"It's simple," she said and pointed towards Rufus, "this man, a man who supposedly is an idol amongst his people, escaped my father's factory. He led a rebellion that sent my poor father into poverty, which ultimately resulted in his premature death."

"Your father kidnapped hundreds of people and made sure that their disappearances went unnoticed. At least for awhile anyway," I responded angrily. "Your father was a good-for-nothing."

The woman shrugged. "My father may have committed a crime or two, but the reason should've been enough for the team to actually contribute. You see...My mother..."

"Oh shut up," I growled. "Why can't you just admit that your father was an evil man; a man who kidnapped hundreds and attempted to kill almost everyone. Rufus, here, was only doing what was right! And if you kill him...You become just as bad as your father."

The woman sneered. "Do you think I care? Look at the Refugee City! It's torn to the ground because of my army. Killing one more little Refugee is something I can bear with." She clicked a button on the taser and it sent a spark towards me, causing me to shriek.

"Natalia!" Hal called and the guards gripped him tighter as he tried to escape.

"I'm fine," I replied quickly. "I'm...Fine."

From the ground, Rufus began to stir, trying to lift his brawny body up from the ashes. It was very hard for him to accomplish, but he managed to sit up. "You...You monster," were the only words that escaped his mouth. The young woman looked towards her target and laughed.

"Is that all you can say, you ugly Brute?" she scoffed. "I would expect more from a dirty traitor!"

"Yeh...Yeh can hurt me...But not my friends," he continued, pain flashed across his face.

"Rufus..." I groaned. I knew this trick...Kai played it before he died.

"I like your dedication to your death," the woman hissed and pulled the trigger on her taser once more, causing it to spark viciously.

"No!" I yelled. "No! Don't hurt him!"

The woman smiled at me. "And why not, Ms. Warden?"

"Because he's my friend...and if you kill him...I'll make sure you pay to the fullest extent!"

"You're a mother, correct?"

I bit my lip. I wanted so bad to scream at her. I wanted to slap her, even go as far as killing, but I held back. "Yes," I replied. "I'm a _proud _mother who will do anything to protect her babies."

"I didn't ask for an answer that would change the way I think, Ms. Warden," the woman snapped. "I just asked if you were a mother."

"And I gave you the answer I would give anyone."

Without hesitation, she clicked the taser and placed it on Rufus's back. He screamed out in pain and collapsed on the ground.

"Rufus!" I shouted. Adreniline rushed into my veins and I struggled out of the guards' grip. I pushed my way to Rufus, resulting in me receiving an electric shock as well. The world blurred and I fell to my knees, besides the once proud leader. He gave me a look of despair. A look that truly said; I Am Sorry.

"Every stupid move you make," the woman's voice rang out, "your leader of a friend gets a shock and so do you. Now, are you going to listen to me?"

"Nat, just say yes," Hal called. "Don't go any deeper!"

"No," I growled. "You monster! You..." The painful current zapped through my body and I wondered why I wasn't unconscious yet.

"You should listen to your boyfriend," the woman sighed. "Honestly, people who are as STUPID as you annoy me. Obviously, you either enjoy the shock or want to be dead."

I looked over at Rufus again and tried to reach out to him, but he shook his head. "Don't. Try," he whispered. "I don't want you to get sho...AHH!"

Rufus was shocked again and I about had enough. I tried to push myself up, but the doors flying open caught me off guard. A loud CRACK filled the air and a the room smelled almost like burnt toast.

"Take that, you snake!" Trevor called out and I saw what was in his hand and my eyes widened. _A home-made stun gun. _Just like the one Amy made when she was younger.

Marley followed in shortly after, Chief Spencer trailing behind. Before stopping by me, he ran over to the guards holding Hal back and gave each a swift right hand hook to the face. They scurried away like frightened mice. Once Hal was free, he ran over to me and lifted me up. It hurt, but not as much as it was _killing _Rufus.

I looked towards my friend and saw him shuddering, struggling to stay on track.

"Rufus," I called and he coughed in reply. "RUFUS!"

The last thing I heard before blacking out was the sirens in the village shutting down. This was most certainly a victory...But also a failure.


End file.
